Delart
|local = |sede = R. Gen. Espírito Santo Cardoso, 230 - Tijuca, Rio de Janeiro, RJ, Brasil |principais_pessoas = Carlos de La Riva (Dono e Fundador) e Sergio de la Riva (Diretor de Produção) |slogan_empresa = "Versão brasileira: Delart, Rio de Janeiro" "Versão brasileiraː Delart, Rio" |indústria = |produtos = Dublagem e legendagem |lucro = |LAJIR = |faturamento = |renda_líquida = |valor_empresa = |num_empregados = |página = http://www.delart.com.br |rodapé = }}A Delart (também conhecida como Delart Cine, Delart Rio, Delart SP e Rivaton) é um estúdio de dublagem brasileiro localizado no bairro da Jurubatuba e da Tijuca, com sedes em São Paulo e no Rio de Janeiro. Foi um dos primeiros estúdios do tipo no Brasil e foi fundado por Carlos de la Riva que foi um dos pioneiros na dublagem de filmes no país. Após os encerramentos das atividades na Herbert Richers, se tornou o maior estúdio de dublagem da América Latina, e hoje trabalha para todas as mídias, incluindo cinema e televisão. O estúdio foi fundado por Carlos de la Riva em 1972 como “Tecnisom”. Originalmente a empresa se radicou no Museu de Arte Moderna. Anos mais tarde a Tecnisom mudara para a Rua Eliseu Visconti no bairro do Catumbi. Em 1985 o estúdio mudou de nome e virou “Delart”, mudando para Tijuca.http://www.casadadublagem.16mb.com/materias_iniciodadublagem.html Atualmente Sérgio De La Riva, filho do fundador Carlos de la Riva, é dono e gerente de produção da Delart. Principais trabalhos dublados pela Delart Desenhos * 101 Dálmatas - A Série * A Casa do Mickey Mouse * A Guarda do Leão (nova série original Disney Junior/antes do TV Group Digital/Visom) * Adolepeixes * Aqua Teen: O Esquadrão Força Total * A Vida e Aventuras de Juniper Lee * As Meninas Superpoderosas (2016) * As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy * Ben 10 (1ª, 3ª e 4ª temporada) * Ben 10: Omniverse (5ª temporada) * Brandy & Sr. Bigodes * Bunnicula * Clarêncio, o Otimista * Croods, O Início * Curtas do Mickey Mouse * Esquadrão do Tempo * F Is for Family * Frango Robô * George,o Curioso (antes do Cinevideo) * Guardiões da Galáxia (antes do TV Group Digital/Visom) * Hora de Aventura (3ª temporada em diante) * Jake Long - O Dragão Ocidental * Jimmy Neutron (exibido na Band e SBT) * Johnny Test * Kappa Mikey * Lilo & Stitch: A Série * Little Witch Academia * Lloyd no Espaço * Maçã e Cebola * MAD * Maggie, a Mosca Zoadora * Meus Amigos Tigrão e Pooh * Mickey Mouse (nova série original Disney Channel da (1ª temporada até a 3ª)/antes do TV Group Digital/Visom) * Mission Hill * Nossa Casa: As Aventuras de Tip e Oh * Nutri Ventures * O Incrível Mundo de Gumball (3ª temporada em diante) * O Segredo dos Animais * O Show dos Looney Tunes * O Show de Tom & Jerry * O Segredo Além do Jardim * Os Oblongs * Os Padrinhos Mágicos (até a 8° temporada) * Os Substitutos * Phineas & Ferb (exibido na TV Globo) * Planeta Sheen * Poderosas Magiespadas * Projeto Zeta * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo (exibido no SBT) * Scooby Doo 2 - Monstros à Solta (exibido no SBT) * Selva sobre Rodas * Sheep na Cidade Grande * Star Wars: Guerra dos Clones * Steven Universo * Timão e Pumba (exibido nos sabádos na TV Globo) * Trolls: O Ritmo Continua! * TV Quack Pack * Urso: Agente Especial * Wabbit * X-Men: Evolution (5ª temporada em diante) * Yin Yang Yo! Seriados * Anjos Caídos * Arrow (Arqueiro) * As Visões de Raven * Better With You * Boa Sorte, Charlie! * Castle * Criminal Minds (Mentes Criminosas) * Dark Blue * Desperate Housewives (Dona de Casas Desesperadas) * Falling Skies * Fastlane * Felicity * Glee '' (versão da Globo/até a 4ª temporada) * ''Glory Daze * Gossip Girl (A Garota do Blog) * Grey's Anatomy * Harry's Law * Hemlock Grove * Isa TK+ (anteriormente Isa TKM) * Joey (Vida de Artista) * Men of A Certain Age * Nip/Tuck * One Tree Hill (Lances da Vida) * Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place * Pretty Little Liars * Shake It Up (No Ritmo) * Stranger Things * The Closer (Divisão Criminal) * The Whole Truth * Third Watch * Uma Banda lá em Casa * United Stades of Tara * Zack e Cody: Gêmeos a Bordo * Zack & Cody: Gêmeos em Ação Filmes (Animações/Live-Action) * 31 minutos, o Filme * 101 Dálmatas 2 - A Aventura de Patch em Londres * A Bailarina * A Bela e a Fera (exibido na Temperatura Máxima na TV Globo em 2011) * A Era do Gelo (exibido na Record) * A Era do Gelo 2 (exibido na Record) * A Era do Gelo 3 (exibido na Record) * A Era do Gelo 4 (exibido na TV Globo) * A Era do Gelo: O Big Bang * A Estrela * A Família do Futuro * A Fuga das Galnhas * Aladdin (exibido na TV Globo em 2009) * Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões (exibido na TV Globo em 2009) * Anastasia (canções gravadas na Double Sound / exibido na TV Globo) * Angry Birds: O Filme * A Lady e o Lobo * A Lenda de Frosty - O Boneco de Neve * A Lenda dos Guardiões * A Noiva Cadáver * A Nova Onda do Kronk * A Pequena Sereia * A Pequena Sereia II: O Retorno para o Mar (canções gravadas na Double Sound) * A Pequena Sereia: A História de Ariel * A Polegarzinha * A Princesa Encantada * A Princesa e o Sapo * A Viagem de Chihiro * As Aventuras dos 7 Anões (1ª dublagem) * As Aventuras do Capitão Cueca - O Filme * As Meninas Superpoderosas: O Filme * Appleseed: Ex Machina * Aviões (A continuação foi dublada na Visom em parceria da TV Group com os mesmos dubladores cariocas) * Balto - Sua História Tornou-Se Uma Lenda (2ª dublagem) * Balto 2 - Uma Aventura na Terra do Gelo * Bambi (redublagem dos anos 90/ TV Globo, VHS, TV Paga, DVD e Blu-ray) * Bambi 2 * Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus * Bolt - Supercão * Bons de Bico * BugiGangue no Espaço (dublagem adicional com a parceria do Unidub) * Cada um na sua Casa * Canguru Jack: Alô, E.U.A.! * Carros * Carros 2 (A continuação foi dublada na Visom em parceria da TV Group com os mesmos dubladores cariocas) * Cinderela II: Os Sonhos se Realizam * Cinderela 3 - Uma Volta no Tempo * Clifford, o Gigante Cão Vermelho - O Filme * Deu a Louca na Chaupeuzinho * Deu a Louca na Chaupeuzinho 2 * Deu a louca na Cinderela * Divertida Mente (dublagem carioca) * Emoji: O Filme * Encantada (exibido na TV Globo) * Enrolados (exibido na TV Globo em 2014) * Epa! Cadê o Noé? (1ª dublagem) * FernGully: As Aventuras de Zak e Crysta na Floresta Tropical (Cinema/VHS/TV Globo/TV Paga/Netflix) * Festa da Salsicha * Frankenweenie * Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante * George, O Curioso * Happy Feet * Happy Feet 2 * Homem-Aranha: No Aranhaverso * Horton e o Mundo dos Quem * Irmão Urso (gravado junto com a Double Sound / exibido na TV Globo) * Irmão Urso 2 (gravado junto com a Double Sound) * Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca * Jimmy Neutron: o Menino Gênio * Kim Possible (3ª temporada) * Kubo e as Cordas Mágicas * Kung Fu Panda 3 * LEGO Batman: O Filme * Leroy & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Deu Defeito! * Lino - O Filme (dublagem adicional com a parceira Banda Sonora Produtora) * Lucas - Um Intruso do Formigueiro * Meu Malvado Favorito (exibido na Rede Record) * Meu Malvado Favorito 2 * Meu Malvado Favorito 3 * Mickey, Donald e Pateta: Os Três Mosqueteiros * Minhocas * Minions * Mogli, o Menino Lobo (dublagem para Blu-ray e DVD em 2014) * Mogli, o Menino Lobo 2 * Mulan 2 - A Lenda Continua * Nem que a Vaca Tussa * Oliver e sua Turma * O Bicho Vai Pegar (1ª dublagem) * O Bicho Vai Pegar 2 * O Bicho Vai Pegar 3 (2ª dublagem para Rede Globo) * O Cão e a Raposa (3ª dublagem) * O Cão e a Raposa 2 * O Corajoso Ratinho Despereaux * O Estranho Mundo de Jack (2ª dublagem para DVD/TV Paga e terceira dublagem para Blu-ray) * O Galinho Chicken Little (exibido na TV Globo) * O Gigante de Ferro * O Grinch * O Homem das Cavernas * O Mundo Mágico de Bela * O Natal Encantado da Bela e a Fera * O Poderoso Chefinho * O Rei Leão * O Rei Leão 2 - O Reino de Simba * O Rei Leão 3 - Hakuna Matata * O Retorno de Jafar * O Segredo dos Animais * O Touro Ferdinando * Os Boxtrolls * Os Croods * Os Fantasmas do Scrooge * Os Incríveis (exibido na TV Globo e a continuação foi dublada na Visom em parceria da TV Group com os mesmos dubladores cariocas) * Os Simpsons - O Filme (exibido na TV Globo) * Os Smurfs e a Vila Perdida * Os Thornberrys - O Filme * ParaNorman * Pets - A Vida Secreta dos Bichos * Piratas Pirados! * Planeta 51 * Planeta do Tesouro * Pocahontas (exibido na TV Globo) * Pokémon: O Filme - Mewtwo Contra Ataca (gravado junto com Mastersound / exibido no SBT) * Pokémon: O Filme 2000 - O Poder de Um (gravado junto com BKS / exibido no SBT) * Pokémon 3: O Feitiço dos Unown (gravado junto com Parisi Vídeo / exibido no SBT) * Pépequeno * Procurando Dennis (exibido no SBT) * Procurando Dory * Procurando Nemo (2ª dublagem) * Ratatouille * Rio * Rio 2 * Rodênica e a Dente da Princesa (1ª dublagem) * Selvagem * Sing - Quem Canta Seus Males Espanta * Snoopy e Charlie Brown: Peanuts, O Filme * Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer * Tá Chovendo Hambúrguer 2 * Tá Dando Onda * Tá Dando Onda 2 * Tarzan 2 * Tarzan - A Evolução da Lenda * Tinker Bell: Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas * Tinker Bell e o Resgate da Fada * Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido * Tinker Bell: Fadas e Piratas * Tinker Bell: Jogos dos Refúgio das Fadas * Tinker Bell: O Segredo das Fadas * Tinker Bell e o Monstro da Terra do Nunca * Toy Story 3 * Trolls * Trolls: Vamos Festejar * Uma Aventura LEGO * Universidade Monstros * Up: Altas Aventuras * Ursinho Pooh * Valente * Valiant - Um Héroi que Vale a Pena (1ª dublagem) * WALL·E Curtas de animação * Frozen: Febre Congelante Jogos * Diablo III * Sonic Forces * Sonic Underground * Sonic X Filmes * 21 Jump Street * 47 Ronin * A Entidade * A Entidade 2 * A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate (exibido no SBT) * A Hora do Espanto * A Ilha * A Lenda do Zorro * A Liga Extraordinária * A Pantera Cor de Rosa (exibido na Rede Record) * A Pantera Cor de Rosa 2 (exibido na Rede Record) * A Órfã (exibido no SBT) * As Aventuras de Tintim: Tintim e os Prisioneiros do Sol * As Aventuras de Sharkboy e Lavagirl em 3-D * Agente 86 * Alexander * Alice no País das Maravilhas (exibido na TV Globo) * Alvin e os Esquilos: Na Estrada * Amanhecer * American Pie: O Reencontro * Amigos Inseparáveis (1ª dublagem) * Amizade Colorida * Amor a Toda Prova * Anjos e Demônios (exibido na TV Globo) * Apollo 18 * Até o Fim (1ª dublagem) * Atividade Paranormal * Atividade Paranormal 2 * Atividade Paranormal 3 * Atividade Paranormal: Dimensão Fantasma * Atividade Paranormal: Marcados pelo Mal * Avatar (exibido na Record) * Bad Teacher * Bater ou Correr * Bater ou Correr em Londres * Batman Begins (exibido no SBT) * Batman: O Cavaleiro das Trevas (exibido no SBT) * Battle: Los Angeles * Beleza Americana * Ben 10: Corrida Contra o Tempo * Billy Elliot * Boa Sorte, Charlie - É Natal! * Bright * Canguru Jack * Capitão América: Guerra Civil * Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal * Capitão Phillips * Carrie, A Estranha (2013) * Chappie * Cinderela * Como Cães e Gatos * Como Cães e Gatos: A Vingança de Kitty Galore (exibido no SBT) * Como eu era antes de você * Crepúsculo (Redublagem exibida na TV Globo) * Death Note * De Volta Para o Futuro 3 (segunda dublagem) * Dormindo com o Inimigo * Doze é Demais * Dredd - O Juíz do Apocalipse * Duro de Matar 4.0 (exibido na Rede Globo) * É o Fim * Ender's Game: O Jogo de Exterminador (1ª dublagem) * Eragon * Esposa de Mentirinha (exibido na Rede Globo) * Esqueceram de Mim (exibido na TV Globo) * Esqueceram de Mim 2: Perdido em Nova York (exibido na TV Globo) * Esqueceram de Mim 3 (exibido na TV Globo) * Fastest: a história de Valentino * Filha do Mal * Fim dos Dias (exibido no SBT e atualmente na TV Globo) * Final Destination 5 * Garfield 2 (exibido na TV Globo) * Gente Grande 2 * George, o Rei da Floresta * George, o Rei da Floresta 2 * Guardiões da Galáxia (A continuação foi dublada na Visom em parceria da TV Group com os mesmos dubladores cariocas) * Hancock (exibido na TV Globo) * Hannibal * Harry Potter * Homem-Aranha * Homem-Aranha 2 * Homem-Aranha 3 * Homem-Aranha: De Volta ao Lar * Homem de Ferro (exibido na TV Globo) * Homem de Ferro 2 * Homem de Ferro 3 * Hop - Rebelde Sem Páscoa * Hustle * I Am Number Four * Inception * Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada (dublagem para DVD e Rede Telecine) * Indiana Jones e o Templo da Perdição (dublagem para DVD e Rede Telecine) * Indiana Jones e os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (dublagem para DVD e Rede Telecine) * Interstelar * Invasão à Casa Branca (1ª dublagem) * Jack & Jill * Jackass 3 * James e o Pêssego Gigante * Jogos Vorazes * Jogos Vorazes: Em Chamas * Jogos Vorazes: A Esperança - Partes 1 e 2 * Jumanji - Bem Vindos ao Selva * Jurassic Park III (exibido na TV Globo) * Jurassic World: O Mundo dos Dinossauros * Justin Bieber's Believe (1ª dublagem) * Justin Bieber: Never Say Never * Lanterna Verde * Larry Crowne (primeira dublagem) * Licença para Casar * Looney Tunes de Volta a Ação (exibido no SBT) * Lucy * Magic Mike XXL * Matrix Reloaded (exibido no SBT) * Matrix Revolutions (exibido no SBT) * Matrix (Redublagem para DVD/(SBT)) * MIIB: Homens de Preto 2 (exibido na Rede Globo) * MIB³: Homens de Preto 3 * Menores Desacompanhados * Meu Papai é Noel * Meu Papai é Noel 2 * Meu Papai é Noel 3 * Espelho, Espelho Meu (exibido na TV Globo) * Missão Impossível II (Terceira Dublagem) * Missão Impossível - Protocolo Fantasma * Missão Impossível - Nação Secreta * Miss Simpatia * Miss Simpatia 2 - Armada e Poderosa * Os Pinguins do Papai * Nanny McPhee - A Babá Encantada (exibido na Rede Record) * Nanny McPhee e as Lições Mágicas * Neve pra Cachorro * Ninguém Segura Esse Bebê (exibido na TV Globo) * No Pique de Nova York * O Anjo Malvado * O Assassinato de Jeese James pelo covarde Robert Ford * O Casamento do Ano * O Cavaleiro Solitário * O Chamado 3 * Os Delírios de Consumo de Becky Bloom * O Espetacular Homem-Aranha * O Espetacular Homem-Aranha 2: A Ameaça de Electro * O Exterminador do Futuro: A Salvação * O Grinch * O Guru do Amor * O Lobisomem (exibido na Rede Record) * O Lobo de Wall Street (1ª dublagem) * O Pacto * O Pai da Noiva (exibido na TV Globo) * O Retorno de Johnny English * O Ritual * Old Dogs * Muppets: O Filme (1979) (redublagem, lançado em DVD) * O Conto de Natal dos Muppets * Os Mercenários 2 * Os Muppets na Ilha do Tesouro * Muppets do Espaço * Os Muppets (2011) * Muppets 2: Procurados e Amados * O Pequeno Stuart Little (exibido na TV Globo) * O Pequeno Stuart Little 2 (exibido na TV Globo) * Os Smurfs - O Filme * Os Smurfs 2 * Paddington 2 * Para Maiores * Pequenos Espiões (exibido na TV Globo) * Perdido em Marte * Perdido pra Cachorro * Perdido pra Cachorro 2 * Perdido pra Cachorro 3 * Piratas do Caribe (exibido na TV Globo) * Pixels * Poltergeist: O Fenômeno (2015) * Premonição 5 * Priest * Pânico 4 * Pulp Fiction - Tempo de Violência * Recém-Casado * RED 2: Aposentados e Ainda Mais Perigosos * Resident Evil 3: A Extinção * Resident Evil 5: Retribuiçâo * Resident Evil 6: O Capítulo Final * Robin Hood * RoboCop (2014) * Rota de Fuga * Salt (exibido na TV Globo) * Santuário * Sete Psicopatas e um Shih Tzu (1ª dublagem) * Sherlock Holmes (exibido no SBT) * Sim Senhor * Branca de Neve e o Caçador * Sobre Meninos e Lobos * Soltando os Cachorros (exibido na Tela Quente em 2009) * Space Jam: O Jogo do Século (exibido no SBT) * Stargate: Linha do Tempo * Star Trek * Starstruck: Meu Namorado É Uma Super Estrela (gravado junto com Álamo / exibido no Disney Channel em 18 de abril de 2010) * Star Wars (áudio Remasterizado) * Super-Herói - O Filme (exibido na TV Globo) * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo * The Spy Next Door * O Exterminador do Futuro (primeira dublagem, exibido no SBT) * A Mulher de Preto * Thor: O Mundo Sombrio * THX 1138 * Transformers (exibido na TV Globo) * Treinando o Papai (exibido na TV Globo) * Trocando os Pés * Tron: O Legado * Truque de Mestre * Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill * Um Tira da Pesada (Terceira Dublagem) * Um Tira da Pesada 2 (Segunda Dublagem) * Um Tira da Pesada 3 (Segunda Dublagem) * Uma Noite no Museu (exibido na TV Globo) * Uma Noite no Museu 2 (exibido na TV Globo) * Uma Noite no Museu 3: O Segredo da Tumba (exibido na TV Globo) * V de Vingança * Velozes e Furiosos (exibido na Rede Record) * Velozes e Furiosos 4 (exibido na Rede Record) * Velozes e Furiosos 5: Operação Rio (exibido na Rede Record) * Velozes e Furiosos 6 (exibido na Rede Record) * Velozes e Furiosos 7 * Velozes e Furiosos 8 * Viagem 2: A Ilha Misteriosa * Vira-lata * O Vingador do Futuro (2012) * Zathura: Uma Aventura Espacial * Zé Colméia - O Filme * Zohan - O Agente Bom de Corte Categoria:Estúdios de dublagem do Brasil